


chest to chest

by deisderium art (Deisderium)



Series: Stucky Fanart [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Recovery, The Fool in the Mirror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 22:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17109188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deisderium/pseuds/deisderium%20art
Summary: At the end of chapter 12 of thepinupchemist's excellent The Fool In the Mirror, Steve comforts Bucky and my heart grew two sizes.





	chest to chest

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Fool in the Mirror](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457597) by [thepinupchemist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepinupchemist/pseuds/thepinupchemist). 




End file.
